Your Blinding
by RoseParis
Summary: When Rose finds out what Hunter is doing to the Warblers she needs to make Sebastian quit.
1. Chapter 1

"and i fell off" i sang quite loud

"Your my wonderwall" Someone said from behind me I Gasped as i turned around to look at Sebastian.

"hey highlighter" Seb said as he smirked

"Hey loverboy" i said with and equal smirk

we had these nicknames for each other forever, since grade six i think, when he started dating all the boys he could and i started dying my hair extreme colors, right now mine was a bright pink-red.

"woah, black lip-stick and is that pink or red?" he questioned, we had texted all summer break but he hadn't seen me.

"Both" i smiled "so who's your roommate?" i asked when i saw his luggage behind him.

"You"

"i thought they only roomed guys with guys and girls with girls..."

"yeah but there was no spare room for me except this one"

"okay, just don't try looking at me after i have a shower"

"I make no promisses, but i am gay, i should be telling you to not look at me"

"I make no promisses but I'M gay too Seb"

"no your Bi"

"Same shit different pile"

"Bi means you still like guys"

"yeah, not gay guys"

"face it you think i'm sexy as FUCK"

"I do Sebastian i do, i love you with all my heart"

"I love you too"

"come here" i pulled Sebastian down and kissed his cheek, we were the best of friends, no one would ever love me like he does and no one would ever love him like i do.

"i do love you but you got black lip-stick all over my face"

"Sorry..."

"it's fine Paris"

"ASSHAT! i told you to call me Rose!"

"oh, sorry, i forget how much you hate that name sometimes"

"it's fine... Cecil"

"oh fuck off"

"Nope!" i laughed, he always got called Cecil because of the anime Black Butler.

"i don't find woman sexy but god your laugh.."

i laughed again and he shifted weird "Does the fact you think i'm sexy scare you?"i laughed "or does it scare you more you got a boner at my laugh?"

"I DID NOT!"

"you did, that's your fetish, laughing."

"and yours is shy people, when people are embarrassed"

"so i guess were both pretty turned on"

"i'm going for a walk"

i laughed "okay hun"

"Hun?"

"fine, Babe"

"better, bye Rose"

"Bye Seb"

just as he left someone walked in, my brother..."Jeff?"

"yeah...Rose...i had to quit the Warblers"

"WHAT they are your life!"

"MAKE Sebastian quit"

"Why?"

"Hunters...we...Hunter is making us do drugs, Trent didn't even preform and now some of us are quitting, Nick is staying and so are most of the others, including Seb"

"you get Nick out and i'll handle Seb"

"Ok"

"i love you Jeff"

"i love you too Rose"

we hugged

"Don't let him do it" i cried into his shoulder

"Who?"

"BOTH all of them anyone and everyone, i love the Warblers, they are like family"

"i understand, they are like that to me too"

"get Trent and Seb and Nick here tomorrow night"

"what about-"

"we'll get the others later we need Seb and Nick to convince the others to quit"

"okay"

"bye"

"Bye"

that night i cried all the way up till i got a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"SEB GET IN HERE"

"whoa, either someone has got their period or im in big shit"

"FUCK OFF"

"whoa...sorry"

"Yeah and.." i stared crying in front of Seb, i had only done that once before, when he almost got hit by a truck. "And you can't take drugs Seb i love you"

"what? how do you- I AM GOING TO KILL JEFF HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE ESPECIALLY YOU"

"Seb, i LOVE you like LOVE as in LOVE as in more than i love Jeff as in more than i believe in god, i trust you more than anyone and you are doing drugs!"

"i- if i didn't i would have to leave the Warblers an-"

"Trent is telling New Directions, actually he told them tonight and he said he is testifying too, so quit, the Warblers will be nothing after this, please just quit!"

"TRENT WILL SUFFER IN HELL FOR THI-"

"What is this Seb? Roid Rage?"

"FUCK OFF"

"NO! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SEBASTIAN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" i went to go stop Sebastian from packing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE PARIS"

"Seb?"

"FUCK OFF"

"That's not you Seb, the drugs are making you act this way please understand"

"GET AWAY" i felt a sting on my cheek. He slapped me.

"GO STAY WITH HUNTER!" i say as i start grabbing his things and placing them in a bag

"WHAT ARE YOU DO-"

"I'm helping you pack"

"I DON'T NEED HELP BITCH-"

"if you _DARE _call me that ever, EVER again you won't wake the fuck up now shut up and let me help you pack because i never want to see you again you arrogant ASSHOLE! to think i was going to ask you to prom."

"What?"

"Calming down there ?"

"You, were going to invite me to prom?"

"Im taking these bags to Hunters room" i walked straight out of there with the bag Sebastian packed and the one i packed, in the one i packed was our Friendship agreement we made when we were 13.

Rule 1: Try really hard to not get into fights

Rule 2: Never EVER call someone a "Bitch" or "Insecure" during a fight

Rule 3: Share EVERYTHING important

Rule 4: Be friends forever

He broke all of those rules tonight, for the first time ever. I dropped the bags in Hunters room, he looked confused as i walked out without an expression, silence, that was who i was before Seb, that's what i am without him, but i'm sick of dealing with HIS shit, he never asked how I feel because THAT would take SOO much effort.

"Hey..." i said in a quite voice as i walked into my brothers room to find him and Nick kissing

"oh..um, good news, Nick is quitting so all we need is-"

"He...Broke the rules" i said almost crying

Nick looked puzzled at Jeff "She and Seb made a list of rules when they were like 12 or 13 and they always followed it..." Nick nodded and looked down sad at the floor.

"How Many did he-" Jeff started

"All of them"

"he called you a Bitch?"

"yup, plus he didn't share the drug thing and THAT was pretty FUCKING important!"

"what is going on with rooms and-"

"He is moving into Hunters room and im going to room with Trent who was Hunters roommate"

"Oh..."

"This is weird, you to are best BEST friends" Nick finally spoke up

"No, he broke that rule tonight."

"We feel so sorry" Niff said after staring at eachother

"It's fine, i just...UGH i can't fucking deal with this" i said as i ran out of the room

"SORRY TRENT!" i said when i slammed the door to the dorm

"i-it's fine Rose..." Trent managed

"FUCK CECIL"

"who-"

"SEBASTIAN"

"Wha-"

"THAT INSECURE DICK HATED BEING CALLED CECIL SO THAT IS HIS NEW FUCKING NAME OK!"

"oka-"

"Sorry Trent" i said hugging him, he hugged back "It's fine Rose, Cecil was a dick and you were the only good thing about him, now that your gone he is nothing", i didn't want to point out it was the opposite and _I_ was the one who had nothing so i just stayed silent.


	3. Chapter 3

i walked through the halls in silence, my skirt swaying, i hated the girl uniforms, a plaid skirt that's way to short and a white blouse with a Dalton tie, i hated it, it made me feel like a slut. I walked with my head down to get to my dorm, i was listing to my favorite song; Wonderwall. It always reminded me of Sebastian, i missed him, but he wasn't worth it, he was a jerk who broke the rules. it was silent until a hand was on my shoulder and someone was talking quite loudly, i turned around to see Sebastian, thank god i can't hear him or i might cry. I shock his hand of my shoulder and walked away, SCREW HIM i don't need him and i never will again.

"I QUIT THE WARBLERS!" i heard loudly, dammit, i took out my headphones.

"You broke every rule"

"I'm sorry let me make it better, please, i-i need you"

"wha-"

"let me take you to prom"

"Okay"

"I LOVE YOU!" he ran up and hugged me, i smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I do too Seb"

"Bye! i'll pick you up at 8 at your dorm"

"Okay!"

THAT NIGHT~~~~~~

"Trent i'm going to Blaine's party, want to come?"

"Heck yeah!, when is it"

"7:30 to midnight"

"What about prom?"

"you, me, Jeff and Nick aren't going so we may as well have fun"

"your right!"

I was going to make Sebastian pay for breaking the rules, how do i do this you ask? By breaking his heart like he broke mine!

Later that night we arrived at Blaine's.

"Sorry were late" i said to Blaine

"It's fine, come here your just in time for spin the bottle"

"Okay!" i sat down along with the Warblers i brought

"I wanna spin!" some kid in a wheelchair said, he spun and it landed on a Asian girl, they kissed.

"My turn!" some chick with black hair said, and my she was hot, she actually made me get butterfly's, weird.

it landed on me, oh my a straight girl kissing a bi girl, dammit!

we kissed and it was wonderful, she was an amazing kisser, i blushed as she pulled away

"Whoa, i haven't kissed a straight girl in a long time" she was gay too!

"I-I'm not straight" i said to her.

"that explains the comfortableness of it" she smiled, just as she did i got a text

_'Where are you!?'_ it was Sebastian, i didn't text back, screw him!

"Who is it?" Blaine asked when he saw my angry expression

"Sebastian"

"Awww" Blaine said, he must think we are still friends..

"I hate him he broke the rules and i broke him!"

"Wha-"

"Bye!" i grabbed my bag and left, why was i so angry? It's not like Blaine knew anything, dammit.

"SEBASTIAN WHY ARE YOU SUCH A JERK?" i kept yelling and yelling this over and over, after a long time i arrived at Dalton.

"how did i get here, it's two hours away and i was walking mindlessly, i wasn't paying attention, how did i get here?" i was standing i the middle of the road wondering how the hell i got to Dalton when i saw a light coming toward me, i stood like a deer in headlights until a pair of big arms lifted me up and ran, ran far.

"What the fuck?"

"you were about to get hit" that voice was so familiar but my head hurt from the blinding light and i couldn't tell, who was it?

"Highlighter are you ok?"

"Sebastian?"

"yeah"

"Where are you?"

"Here"

"I Can't see you.."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is she okay?"

"How the fuck am i supposed to know?"

"ask a doctor or something"

"there are none over here at the moment in case you didn't notice"

"Is she Okay"

"I have no FUCKING clue"

after that all i heard was sobbing, i opened my eyes and saw white walls, i looked around, i could see!

"Am i okay?" i yelled so anyone and everyone could hear, the minute i did Sebastian, Kurt, Rachel, Jeff, Trent, Nick and Blaine came in.

"Hey guys...i blacked out as soon as the car came, i could only hear you guys, what happened?" they all looked around as if saying 'Should we tell her?'

"Just tell her!" Rachel said after a minute of silence.

"You had to have a minor surgery due to damage of the retina or something like that" Jeff spoke up.

"What?"

"Yeah, it's fine though, you can see" Seb said shyly

"Mom and dad?"

"Don't know" Jeff said

"Okay, well get me out of here."

"Here" Blaine said passing over sunglasses "you aren't supposed to look at things very bright for about a week"

"Okay" i said as i put them on.

"Sebastian, can you take her home i have to go tell our parents"

"okay" he looked at me as if saying 'if that's okay with you' i nodded.

We walked out to his car after about an hour of filling out papers, i was so tired, i wish i could just fall into an abyss of sleep. I looked at him, if there was anytime to ask it was now.

"Why did you do it?" i asked

"i was drugged up, i'm so sorry Ro-"

"you should have told me about the drugs Sebastian"

"That was the first time i took them i swear, i am in such good shape i didn't need them"

"why did you take them then?"

"i was getting to tired, i passed out and he put them in forcfully"

"still no excuse to call me the B word, you know i hate it" i said shuddering at the memory from long ago with my father 'your MY Bitch' was what i would hear every night in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, but i'm not gay if that helps..."

"i knew that already, we ARE best friends, i knew you had a crush on me just as much as you knew i had a crush on you"

"i love you Rose, not in a friendly 'your my sister' sort of way i mean love as in the love that makes people get married, i LOVE you rose, and i want to be friends forever like the contract says, but i also want to be more than friends, i really love you"

"I- okay, your my boyfriend"

"Okay"

"I love you too"

"no really?"

"Smart-ass"

"Well it's sorta obvious you love me"

"well it was sorta obvious you weren't gay but-"

"oh fuck off Paris"

"No way Cecil"


End file.
